stickmen_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer
Character Information The Killer is a murderous, and very dangerous character. He first appeared in Episode 6, wanting to kill only Pete for an unknown reason, later in the series, the reason is revealed. The Killer is Pete's brother in-law, as he was raised by Pete's parents while Pete was a small child. His parents though, did not reveal the Killer to Pete and Steve, for unknown reasons. But shortly after, the Killer wanted to move out however his parents did not let him until he is 21. So he decided to kill them while his brothers were going for a walk. Four years later, he is now 24 and he desires to kill his brothers. The reason for his thirst for blood and death is unknown. In Episode 41,, the Killer and Pete are talking privately in the jail's conference room about why he killed their parents. He had explained that he was affected by a gas that aged him higher, so he had said he was 20 when he killed his parents. Pete had forgiven him for the murders, and later in the series, their parents were resurrected when Dr. Madd had healed all the people who had died by evil. The Killer wears a jason styled mask and he has red eyes when he is seen wearing it. However, in reality he has brown eyes, as his brother in-laws do. The Killer's real name given at birth is still unkown, his parents still call him "The Killer", despite his quit of killing. He does not kill anymore because the Sheriff had taken all of his weapons and mask away, so he does not feel the urge when he is reminded of killing. The Killer usually desires murder when he is reminded of violence, he may have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). However if he does have it, he may have been in the army or was in a violent gang in the past. In Season 4, the Killer lives with his parents and he usually talks with his family members. Because of the things he has done in the past, he has very few friends. He has however, befriended the Robber and also DJ. The Killer locked his special knife away in a locker that only his father can open, as the Killer let his father make the lock combination. However, the Killer's future is unknown as he has nothing to really do with his life. He may return to killing, however this is likely to happen again. Arsenal The Killer can use almost anything to his advantage in killing. But he always carries weapons with him no matter where he is. * Combat Knife * Chainsaw * Steel Fighting Claws Powers & Abilities * Weapon Expert * Epic Strategist * Regeneration * Powerful Strength * Very Agile Relatives * 'Pete - '(Brother in-law) * 'Steve - '(Brother in-law) * 'Pete's Father - '(Adoptive Father) * 'Pete's Mother - '(Adoptive Mother) * 'Robber - '(Friend) Trivia * The Killer is one of the few classic characters who appeared in the 2012 Stickmen series, however, he was actually revealed to be Pete. * He is very creative with his kills most of the time. * He can use anything from a tree branch to a chair to kill his foes. * He looks very similar to the Robber when unmasked. * He has been killed three times in the show. Those episodes are Episodes 24, 34, and 44. * Despite being killed by the Robber in Episode 24, he is later his only friend when he reverts back to a normal human being. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists